Words Spoken
by AngelofMystery
Summary: After the episode 'Sex, lies & Videotape' Faith drops by Bosco's and talks


TITLE: Words spoken  
  
AUTHOR: AngelofMystery  
  
E-MAIL: midnitedreamer1013@earthlink.net  
  
RATING: PG  
  
SUMMARY:  
  
SPOILERS: Sex, Lies & Videotape  
  
DISCLAIMER: Third Watch belongs to John Wells and Warner Brothers  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Third Watch is my favorite show and I love Bosco and Faith so I finally decided to write a story involving them and Sex, Lies & Videotape was a perfect episode for that. I've never posted any of my stories so don't be too harsh. And sorry if it's cheesy I wrote it in about half an hour!!!  
  
  
  
She stood in front of his door, silent and still. *What am I doing here? He doesn't even want to talk to me. * she thought. Before she could back out she knocked, its sound harsh against the calm night. There was only silence. She knocked again.  
  
"Go away!" Bosco yelled from inside.  
  
"It-It's Faith."  
  
"I know who it is. I'm not in the mood okay, just go away!" He yelled from somewhere near the door, anger was clearly audible.  
  
"Please, Bos..." She said with a hint of desperation.  
  
*Why does he have to be so difficult? * Faith thought to herself.  
  
"I said no Faith!"  
  
She didn't know exactly what to do next her mind was in autopilot. She looked down the hall to the staircase and back at his door. She didn't want to leave so she sat down, her body leaning against his cold wood door.  
  
"Bos, I don't know if you can hear me or it you're even listening but I need to get these things out, you know?"  
  
She stopped to reposition herself in a more comfortable fashion. "I'm sorry. I know I betrayed you and your trust, I wasn't there when you needed me the most...I was two floors below you collapsed from the pain of my treatments, I heard you calling my name- I couldn't speak- I just kept thinking *Don't do it Bosco, don't go off playing hero. * Then I heard your screams and the shots, it felt like someone stabbing my heart- I knew you were in danger."  
  
She paused wiping the tears off her face and regaining her composure. "When I saw you there so still I thought you were dead...God, Bosco I could never live with myself if anything were to happen to you because of me, or in anything were to happen to you at all. I would have traded my life with yours... When I felt under your vest and there was no blood it was on of the happiest days of my life. I should have been there, that's what partners are for right?"  
  
She stopped when she heard a clatter from inside then decided to continue. "If I would have told you I was sick you would have treated me differently, I couldn't handle being treated differently- Fred is acting weird enough, my kids act like every night will be my last- I just couldn't handle it. It wasn't that I didn't trust you or that I didn't feel you should know- you deserved to know, it's just every time I'd look into your eyes I couldn't. Lame excuse huh, Bos? I just walked you to know that I'm sorry, that I deserve all the crap you do to me, and Maurice- I love you. I would never do anything to hurt you I hope you know that…" She wiped her tears on her soft fleece coat and started to gather her things when the door's lock clicked and opened.  
  
"Faith…" He said softly. He was dressed in a pair of plaid boxers and a gray t-shirt looking comfortable compared to Faith who still wore her day clothes.  
  
She looked up at him and found his arm outstretched. She grabbled it and he helped her up.  
  
"Come here." Bosco said, gently pulling her inside with him and closing the door.  
  
It was now that Faith could see the unshed tears in her partners eyes.  
  
"So you heard everything?" She said hoarsely.  
  
"Yeah, I did."  
  
"So is everything okay between us?" She asked.  
  
"Faith, when you told me that you were sick it tore me up like when my dad locked me in the closet while he beat me mom, I felt powerless. I couldn't stand having someone I love to be hurt again. I'm sorry of I shut you out. You need me and I'm here for you, okay?" He said.  
  
"Thank you Bosco." She said with a smile.  
  
"That's what partners are for right."  
  
"Yeah." 


End file.
